Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to a cable management system for use in the petrochemical industry.
Description of the Related Art
Cable management systems include cable trays, drag chains, as well as other equipment, that support power cables, telecommunication lines, fluid lines, and other supporting equipment for other systems. These cable management systems are utilized in many industries, including the petrochemical exploration industry, to provide protected storage of conduits for electrical, telecommunication, and other supporting equipment.
In the petrochemical industry, a cable management system may provide protected movement of the various conduits and cables during erection of a drilling rig. The cable management system may handle cabling traveling from a power source, mud pumps, and other rig components, to the drill floor. During erection of the rig, the mast and the drill floor are raised using a crane (or other lifting system). When a crane is used, the raising of the mast and the drill floor are typically done in separate lifting operations (due to weight considerations). After the drill floor is raised, the cable management system is raised in a subsequent (i.e., third) lifting operation in order to attach the cable management system to the drill floor.
The multiple lifting operations are time-consuming and costly. Additionally, multiple lifting operations increase the risk of injury to operators. Further, drilling rigs may be moved after operations are completed at one well, and moved to another location, in a process known as “skidding” or “walking”. During these movement processes, the mast and/or drill floor may be in an erected position. However, the cable management system is typically detached from the drill floor prior to movement and reattached after movement is completed. This detachment and reattachment requires use of a crane, which increases costs and of the drilling operation due to the cost of the crane, the time for detachment and reattachment, as well as increases the risk of injury.
What is needed is a cable management system that minimizes lifting operations in a drilling operation.